


Radio Station

by rubbervine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, but regardless, he plays songs, i'm really bad when it comes to smut, not a smut, radio station thingy, that's that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbervine/pseuds/rubbervine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noh-Varr knows how to play songs and such, but clearly hasn't know about what radio is. Bam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Station

**Author's Note:**

> This story actually came from a headcanon i read. If i'm not mistaken, it says that Noh-Varr's currently working on a radio station and....let's get to the story, shall we?

It's monday, does it mean hellday, or something we called 'the satan made this day'? Not for both Noh-Varr and Tommy Shepherd.

Noh-Varr was somewhat adept in playing music, well, Tommy introduced him into iTunes, because he got all of his collections there. Tommy couldn't deny but to notice that the other man was pretty much hot when shuffling those upbeat music he has, probably because he looked like a DJ, maybe.

"Ready for the music-shuffing-thingy?" He asked while getting out from the bathroom, a towel wrapped up around his waist as he got another towel to dry his damp hair, in which if let for a couple hours, it might get curly and whatsoever, and leads to a bad hair day, grah.

"Yesterday you said i'm going to be a DJ, what is this?" The supersoldier replied as he opened his wardrobe, and found amounts of his uniform, well, the tight ones. And he wouldn't want to wear it into a non-superheroic activities such as...playing songs on the radio station. "Are you going to watch me doing that songs-thingy, or do you have another thing to do?" He asked while picking up a red long-sleeved shirt as he walked passed the other man, and stopped.

"Maybe yes, maybe not. We'll see later." He pulled a freaking cheeky grin, because he knew Noh simply hated teasing, but he kept on, he thinks it funny to annoy Noh in the morning, and he does the whole winking thing.

\---

They walked a few block as their apartment isn't that far from the radio station itself, they both got themselves a cup of lattes before seizing the day, and then stopped in the front of the building as they approached. "Well, well, well, your first job. Congratulations, dude." Tommy gave a gentle pat on Noh's shoulder, end he ended up squeezing a little bit.

So, the receptionist sent them to floor 34 as soon as they told themselves that they're here for the radio. Tommy was pretty much outgoing and easy for it, but Noh was biting his lips, and psychologically speaking, it indicates someone being nervous or any other feelings related. Noh took Tommy's fingers to hold tight, and the other man was suprised, because Noh never seemed so nervous before.

"It's going to be alright! Checked my calendar, nothing for today. So, going to be here, watching you." He grinned and escorts him into the station.

They're there, and they knocked on the door. And there was the radio broadcaster, great thing he hasn't put it on air. His name is Alex, and let's call him that, shall we?

"Hi, are you Noh...um, Varr? Noh-Varr?" He asked, although trying to remember his name, because it wasn't that easy. "Uh-huh." Noh-Varr simply hummed and nodded, but his tone was cheerful, and a little bit of being enthusiastic.

"Come in, then!" Alex said as Tommy escorted him inside the room, and he waited outside for about like 30 minutes.

––

Noh got out with Alex whose face's expression's kind of different. He was smiling just a bit, intentionally, not that good, we can say. "Thank you for being on air with us, we'll keep you posted!" He said as he got out of the room and goes to the kitchen, we don't really need to know what he's doing there, probably coffee.

But let's focus on Noh, what happened? 

"I just want people to know about Johnny Cash." Oh-kay.

"I wanted to play You Are My Sunshine, would it be weird if i tell them about how the song was made, and how Johnny Cash himself felt when he sung this song. I can say it's very intricate and beautiful. But then Alex interrupted me and moved on into the other segment." Noh shrugged and looked down, his eyebrows were furrowed. and, he's initiating that puppy look face.

"Oh, dude, you're doing fine! But less information and more songs would be excellent. It's okay! You did great, now let's eat, i bet you're hungry." Tommy wrapped his hands around the other man's nape, and brought him out as they're having lunch at an american typical diner.

And that's how it goes, too much Johnny Cash, and less song of Johhny Cash.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really really really sorry if the writing kind of sucked, because when writing Tommy Shepherd, kind of always ended up on emphasizing of how sassy he is. And less Noh-Varr, ugh.
> 
> I welcome any critiques! Again, thank you for reading this again!
> 
> Much love and much nohmmy!


End file.
